Friday Nights
by airsalonpasandpettysquabbles
Summary: One-shot?


\- Friday night, set around 500 years in the future, so about 2002 to 2006 -

Inuyasha always went out to go clubbing on Friday nights. He wanted, he needed, to let loose. He was constantly stressed out because of his job, plus he needed to update his love life. This was it, the peak of his life, never looking a day over 21, so I guess you could say he was forever 21. It had been a while since he roamed in a world with demons and humans, but since then, the latter had taken over completely. It only felt like a dream. Back then, nature would always be fresh and pure, especially to him. It would be his life line, his home. Now, the world was more modernized. He knew at one point he and his friends separated. Maybe it was their death, maybe it wasn't, he didn't feel like thinking right now. He didn't remember names, and all of his memories were blurry. It was like he was drugged and his mind was extremely confused. Centuries of humanization and knowing himself less and less led to this. Sometimes it really was a dream. Sometimes he forgot who he really was, and about his past.

His head hurt.

Maybe it was the alcohol, but maybe it was all the thinking he was doing. He suddenly stopped dancing and took a swig of the vodka in his right hand. He took a look around him.

Fuck. All this nostalgia brought back a surge of excitement and resentment.

Those were the best days of his life, what happened to them? What happened to him? Stupid humans with their stupid inventions and their stupid lifestyles. Stupid, stupid, st-

"Oof!"

Inuyasha bumped into someone on his way back to a table.

"Watch out, jerk!" He slurred to the tall man in front of him.

"Mind yourself commoner."

And just like that, the man brushed past him.

...

Later on in the night, when Inuyasha became intoxicated, he started seeing things. Things he hasn't seen for a while.

He imagined the people around him as his friends. As people he used to know.

To his left was a young couple, with the man lecherously touching the girl. That reminded him of..gosh, it had been a while. Miroku and Sango. To his right was an even younger pair, about sixteen or seventeen, non-nonchalantly conversing between one another. He saw them as Rin and Kohaku. In the back there were a group of girls, gossiping and chatting away. He thought he saw Kagome. Even though he knew it wasn't actually her, he was reminded all too painfully of her. And finally in the middle, looking extremely arrogant like he didn't give two shits about anything was- oh it was that guy from earlier that he bumped into. Even though he looked like he didn't want to be there, he still looked lonely. So naturally, Inuyasha did the thing any drunk person would do.

"Hello again mr. lonely. We meet again."

"Don't you have friends?"

"Hm, I used to.."

The other man only rolled his eyes.

"How many drinks did you take?"

"A couple...dozen. Hahahaha!" It wasn't like him to giggle. Something was wrong.

"I'm not even surprised. How are you going to get home?"

"I'm going to cruiseeeee, I mean flyyyy, I mean-"

"How high are you?"

"Yes."

"Oh boy."

"I will drive because I'm responsible, and I'm older than you think."

"You can't drive like that."

"Don't tell me how to run my life!"

"Fine. If you crash, see if I care."

"You're such a buzzkill."

"Why I am I having this conversation with you? Fine, I'll make a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"I don't want to be here either, so I'll drive you to the nearest bus stop and you'll hopefully shut up."

Inuyasha grinned.

"Yay! You're taking care of me. You're like, my first ever guardian angel!"

The stranger frowned. What did he mean? Oh well, he was probably just drunk out of his mind. The alcohol was talking instead of him.

"Sure, whatever you say."

...

Once in the car, Inuyasha let out a contented sigh. As soon as he sat down, he hit the bricks. Nice, comfortable sleep, until...

"Stop the car!"

This took the other man off guard. He swerved into a parking lot and looked at Inuyasha like he had grown a third arm.

"What the hell?!"

But he was already out of the car puking his stomach's contents out in the bushes. In an instant, his long hair was being pulled behind him by the other man. At least he was helping. After he was done, he took a good look at the man. He couldn't clearly see him before, but now he got to analyse him closely, and boy did he look familiar.

Like he was reading his mind, the stranger asked, "Do I know you?"

And that's when it hit him. It hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew that scrutinized look of superiority and would recognize it anywhere. And judging by the other man's reaction to his response, he was 110% correct.

"...Sesshomaru?"

...

A/N - Thanks for reading this small one shot! It came to me randomly. It's just another lonely Friday night, so I asked myself, 'What would my otp do at this time of the day? Thus, here we are. I might do little one shots like this for other fandoms on Fridays. It's actually really fun...

If you would like a continuation to this story, please say so. I would be glad to make more chapters :D

See you later!

-B.C


End file.
